Published PCT Application No. WO2011092698 describes a cellular communication system with moving base stations and methods and apparatus useful in conjunction therewith.
“LTE, The UMTS Long Term Evolution: From Theory to Practice”, by Wiley, is a treatise on certain aspects of mobile (LTE, e.g.) communications. Certain of the prior art drawings in this application are taken from this treatise, e.g. from the 2011 version.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification and materials appended thereto, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.